Amnesia
by Ramboochan
Summary: Aku mencintaimu tapi kau bilang kau sudah lupa dan kau amnesia.


"AMNESIA"

Basketball which Kuroko plays

Written by RinRiku

Hurt/Comfort

Romance

OC inside

.

"And I tell you to don't put anyone

above someone that loves you."

.

Seorang gadis muncul dan berkata dengan sangat girang, "Sungguh aku sangat berterima kasih kau mau menerimaku sekarang. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Tetsu- _kun_."

Kemudian mendadak menjadi gelap.

Lalu setetes air mata terjatuh, gadis itu kembali muncul dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku, Tetsu- _kun_. Kurasa aku harus fokus sekarang. Kita…kita harus berpisah untuk sementara waktu. Ketika sudah waktunya, aku akan kembali dan kita akan menikah. Aku berjanji. Aku takkan mencari yang lain karena aku mempunyaimu."

"TUNGGU! JANGAN PERGI! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU, SATSUKI!"

"TUNGGU! KUMOHON!"

Mataku terbelalak. Aku melihat ke sekeliling. Sudah jam 3 pagi. Aku berusaha mengatur nafasku. Perlahan-lahan aku bangun dari tempat tidurku dan keluar dari kamar. Aku pergi menuju dapur. Menuang air kedalam gelas dan meminumnya. Sekilas aku melihat cahaya dari arah toilet. Aku mengintip sedikit. Pintunya tertutp. Mungkin saja seseorang lupa mematikan lampunya. Aku menaruh gelasku diatas meja. Mataku sudah tidak menuju toilet. Aku menyimpan botol air ke dalam kulkas.

" _Nii-san_?" sebuah suara mengejutkanku. Aku menoleh. Ah, ternyata itu adik sepupuku.

"Kau sehabis olahraga? Atau kau sehabis mimpi buruk? Kok basah gitu bajunya. Apa Acnya rusak?"

"Aku mimpi buruk, Riko. Cepat sana kembali ke kamarmu," ujarku.

Riko adalah keponakan dari ayahku. Jadi, ia memiliki marga yang sama denganku, yaitu Kuroko. Riko memiliki mata bulat besar biru dan rambut sebahu yang berwarna senada. Ia tinggal bersamaku untuk sementara waktu. Setidaknya aku senang. Ia sangat baik dan menghibur.

"Aku tak suka kalau harus meninggalkanmu sendirian. Hahaha. Ceritakan apa mimpimu. Apa kau mimpi Nigou jadi besar dan menggigitmu?" Riko duduk disalah satu bangku yang ada. Aku pun tertarik untuk ikut duduk.

"Kau hampir benar. Aku mimpi Nigou jadi sangat besar dan kau ada bersamanya mengenakan gaun berwarna merah sambil membawa _katana_ dan kau berdiri bersanding dengan Akashi- _kun,_ " jawabku. Walau samar, namun aku dapat melihat bahwa wajah Riko memerah karena aku menyebut-nyebut nama Akashi- _kun_. Aku pun hanya tertawa kecil saja. Sungguh rasanya sangat nyaman.

"Kau pasti bohong. Ayo cepat ceritakan. Atau aku akan meminta Momoi- _nee_ untuk memasak disini nanti!"

Otomatis mataku membelalak membelalak mendengar nama Satsuki terlontar dari mulut Riko. Aku langsung menundukkan kepalaku. Rasanya aku sangat sedih.

"Aku…aku…aku…"

Tak terasa air mata mulai memupuk. Bukan karena aku bahagia karena menang melawan Akashi- _kun_. Bukan itu.

"Apa kau sedang bertengkar dengannya?" Riko menyentuh bahuku lembut. Aku tetap menunduk.

"Err..Apa lebih buruk?"

Aku tidak mau menjawab. Aku tahu dengan jelas Riko pasti mengerti arti dari kebisuanku.

"Maaf. Kurasa kau butuh waktu untuk sendirian. Aku akan pergi ke kamarku dan tidur. Kau bisa menceritakannya semuanya saat kau sudah merasa lebih baik. _Oyasumi, Tetsu-nii_ ," sentuhan Riko dipundakku perlahan mulai tidak terasa. Aku tidak ingin ditinggal lagi. Tidak untuk saat ini.

"Bahkan _Imouto_ ku sendiri tak mau menemaniku. Apa aku semenyedihkan itu?" kata-kataku sontak membuat Riko berhenti melangkah dan langsung berbalik.

"Kau kira hanya dirimu yang hawa keberadaannya tipis? Aku juga sering dikucilkan. Untung saja aku memiliki bakat sehingga orang-orang dapat menyadari keberadaanku." Jeda sebentar. Riko menghela nafas.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Bukannya aku tidak mau menemanimu. Aku pikir kau pasti butuh waktu untuk merenungkan semua yang terjadi pada kalian. Aku harap aku bukanlah penyebab dari retaknya hubungan kalian. Haha." Riko tertawa hambar.

"Ayolah. Kau tahu 'kan kalau aku lagi galau. Jangan membuatku stress dengan mengingat hal-hal yang lalu."

"Intinya aku mau tidur. Aku tak mau kau terbebani."

Setelah itu yang kudengar hanyalah langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa. Aku lalu memutuskan untuk pergi tidur. Biarkan saja kalau aku tidak bisa tidur dan hanya terbaring memikirkan Satsuki. Itu akan lebih baik.

.

.

Tanpa kusadari, semalaman membayangkan hari-hariku bersama Satsuki membuatku tertidur. Bahkan aku sampai lupa bahwa aku mempunyai janji dengan Akashi- _kun_ hari ini. Aku melihat jam. Sudah jam 10. Aku segera mengambil handuk dan pergi ke toilet untuk mandi. Aku harus melakukannya dengan cepat kalau aku tak mau mengecewakan Akashi- _kun_.

" _Ohayou, Nii-san_. Kau terlihat terburu-buru. Ada apa?" sapa Riko sambil menuan teh-sepertinya- dengan anggun.

"Aku ada janji. Kau jaga rumah, ya. Aku mau bawa Nigou juga," aku langsung menutup pintu kamar mandi.

'Drrt. Drrt. Drrt.'

"Em. _Moshi-moshi…_?"

Aku mendengar suara Riko yang ragu-ragu menjawab telpon yang diterimanya.

"Tetsuya- _nii_ se-sedang mandi. Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

Aku terkejut. Pasti itu Akashi- _kun_. Aku segera menyelesaikan mandiku dan memakai handuk. Ketika aku keluar, aku menemukan Riko sedang terduduk dengan wajah memerah dan tersenyum sambil menggenggam _handphone_. Aku terkikik. Melihat kondisinya seperti itu rasanya aku ingin mengabadikannya. Tapi sayang _handphone_ ku tertinggal di kamar. Ah, mengingat soal _handphone_ , aku pasti mendapat banyak panggilan tak terjawab dari Akashi- _kun_.

"Ah, Akashi- _kun_ menelpon tadi. Dia memintamu untuk cepat," ujar Riko. Aku hanya mengangguk dan langsung menuju kamar dan memakai baju. Begitu selesai, aku mengambil _handphone_ ku dan dompet.

"Aku pergi dulu, ya! Tolong jaga rumah dan Nigou untukku, ya. _Jaa naa_."

" _Ha'i. Jaa!_ "

.

.

.

Begitu sampai di Stasiun Kereta, aku mencari-cari keberadaan Akashi- _kun_. Dikarenakan tubuhku yang mungil, aku jadi kesusahan mencari. Ditambah keadaan yang penuh sesak. Namun, ditengah keramaian itu, aku melihat warna rambut yang sangat mencolok. Bukan merah milik Kagami- _kun_ atau Akashi- _kun_. Bukan juga kuning milik Kise- _kun_ atau hijau milik Midorima- _kun_. Tapi warna pink cerah yang sangat memikat diriku. Yang membuat seluruh dunia seakan berhenti begitu aku melihatnya. Yang membuat jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak. Sungguh sangat indah.

Wajahku mulai bersemu merah. Kakiku tergerak untuk mendekat. Aku ingin menyapanya. Begitu berjarak 200 meter, aku melihat orang lain. Orang yang tertawa bersamanya. Yang mengembangkan senyuman manis perempuan yang aku cintai. Seketika langkahku terhenti. Orang yang membuat Satsukiku tersenyum seperti itu tak lain adalah temanku sendiri.

"Aomine- _kun_?" gumamku. Aku melihat Satsuki menoleh ke belakang. Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Namun aku memutuskan untuk melihat lurus ke arah Satsuki. Untunglah Kami- _sam a_ sangat berbaik hati padaku hari ini. Mata kami berdua bertemu. Aku tersenyum kecil. Namun, setelah melihatku beberapa detik. Ia langsung memegang bahu Aomine- _kun_ dan pergi. Hatiku seakan-akan hancur berkeping-keping.

Kemana Momoi Satsuki yang sangat senang ketika bisa melihatku dan langsung memelukku?

Bahkan dirimu tidak mau menyapaku, hah?

Aku menunduk. Membiarkan diriku terdorong oleh kerumunan orang yang ingin dengan cepat masuk ke dalam kereta. Namun, aku merasakan sebuah tangan menarikku keluar dari kerumunan itu. Sontak aku terkejut. Aku ingin kabur namun aku tak mempunyai cukup tenaga. Jadi aku hanya pasrah saja. Untuk sementara. Nanti ketika ia sudah menarikku keluar, aku akan langsung kabur.

"Lepaskan akuuu!" Aku meronta-ronta tanpa mau melihat siapa yang menarikku. Aku tak peduli. Kalau dia om-om homo atau dia itu MLM gimana? Aku masih suci.

"Ssstt. Diam Tetsuya."

"Eh?" Mataku membulat sempurna. Namun hanya sebentar. Aku tersenyum kecil dan merasa lega karena itu adalah Akashi- _kun_.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali sih? Memangnya mencariku itu susah sekali ya?" protes Akashi- _kun_.

"Bukan begitu. Kau jangan salah paham dulu. Aku sedang berusaha mencarimu namun aku terdorong terus. Maafkan aku, Akashi- _kun_."

"Apa kau yakin? Oiya, aku melihat Satsuki tadi. Dia bilang dia ingin pergi ke suatu tempat. Dia tak mau memberitahukannya padaku. Lalu aku beritahu padanya kalau aku akan menemuimu."

"Ahh. Begitu ya."

Aku tersenyum miring. Heh, aku memang bukan apa-apa lagi untuknya. Tapi tak apa. Aku yakin aku masih punya kesempatan dan tempat di hatinya. Lagipula, dia sudah menyukaiku sejak SMP. Memangnya itu tak berkesan apa-apa baginya. Baiklah. Semangat Tetsuya.

"Kau mau sampai kapan di sana? Ah, mari pergi ke taman sebentar. Aku sudah lama tidak melihat taman disini. Siapa tahu ada yang bisa diajak duel. Hahaha."

"I-Iya," aku menjawab gugup. Takut-takut kalau nanti ada sekelompok anak SMA tengil yang sombong dan membuat Akashi- _kun_ kesal.

.

.

.

Sesampainya disana, kami melihat ada beberapa anak kecil bersama orang tuanya. Ada juga abang-abang tukang es krim-Loh, kok aku ngomongnya gini, ya?- dan seperti dugaan, ada beberapa anak-anak SMA yang sedang bermain. Untuk menghindari Akashi- _kun_ melihatnya, aku mengajak untuk membeli es krim.

"Akashi- _kun-,_ "

"Ayo beli es krim. Itu akan membuat _mood_ mu naik."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu isi hatiku?"

Akashi- _kun_ mengangkat alisnya dan menunjuk matanya yang berwarna emas. Oh, aku mengerti. Bahkan ia menggunakan _emperor eye_ untuk melihat apa yang akan kulakukan.

"Aku senang bisa mengetahui isi hatimu," ujar Akashi- _kun_. Ia tersenyum. Aku mendelik. Takut-takut dia juga melihat bahwa aku akan terus menghalangi dirinya melihat anak-anak yang bermain basket.

"Terserah kau saja, Akashi- _kun._ "

"Hm. Kau akan kutraktir kali ini."

"Kau selalu mentraktirku Akashi- _kun_."

"Hahaha. Vanilanya dua ya."

.

.

.

"Tetsuya mau main basket?" tanya Akashi- _kun_. Aku langsung tersedak.

"Baiklah. Aku anggap sebagai jawaban iya," Akashi- _kun_ langsung bangun dari duduknya dan menuju lapangan. Aku menghela nafas dan ikut saja.

"Wah, lihat siapa yang ada disini, Tetsuya," ujar Akashi- _kun_. Aku mendongakkan kepala.

"Yo, Akashi, Tetsu. Jalan-jalan, ya? Mana Nigou dan _Imouto_ mu, Tetsu?" suara berat Aomine- _kun_ membuatku langsung segar. Mataku berkeliling. Mencari sosok Satsuki yang pasti ada bersamanya. Lalu aku menemukannya. Berdiri di salah satu sudut lapangan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain-main, Akashi?"

"Bukan ide yang buruk, Daiki. Mari kita pemanasan dulu. Tetsuya ikut?"

Aku tak menghiraukan Akashi- _kun_. Aku tak peduli jika dibilang tidak sopan. Yang penting aku ingin berbicara dengan Satsuki dulu. Aku ingin meminta kejelasan. Atau paling tidak aku bisa berbasa-basi dengannya walau cuma sebentar.

"Hai, Satsuki."

"O-oh. Hai, Tetsu- _kun_ ," Satsuki mengangkat tangannya ragu-ragu. Lalu menurunkannya dalam sekejap. Padahal aku berharap lebih. Sudah 3 tahun tapi bisa-bisanya dia menahan diri. Mungkinkah dia sudah bosan?

"Emm. Apa kau kesini bersama Aomine- _kun_?"

"Ah, iya. Belakangan ini aku sering bersama Dai- _chan_ lagi. Soalnya aku ragu kau punya waktu."

"Benarkah? Bukankah aku pernah bilang kalau aku akan selalu bersamamu. Jangan ragu begitu, Satsuki."

"Aku…sudah melupakannya. Hehe." Satsuki memukul pelan kepalanya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Ah, manis dan menyakitkan.

"Memangnya kau amnesia apa. Masa' begitu saja lupa. Aku yakin kau ingat dengan jelas seluruh data yang kau punya tentang diriku."

"Ahh. Aku rasa aku juga sudah lupa. Mungkin kau benar. Aku amnesia." Ia tersenyum hambar.

"Mana mungkin. Aku yakin kau masih mencintaiku dan kau ingin menikah denganku sampai kita bisa bersama selamanya tanpa ada yang menghalangi."

"A-Aku rasa aku ingin pergi sebentar."

"Tunggu. Kumohon kau jangan pergi lagi dariku. Kumohon."

"Tidak. Aku harus pergi sebentar. Hanya sebentar."

"Tidak. Tunggu Satsuki!"

Aku mengejar Satsuki. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Tapi dia hanya berlari keluar taman. Menyebrang jalan dengan cepat. Aku pun mengikutinya. Tanpa menghiraukan teriakan Akashi- _kun_ dan Aomine- _kun_. Aku tidak tahu kenapa mereka meneriaki diriku. Tapi, aku tidak peduli sama sekali. Aku hanya terus berlari. Hingga tanpa aku sadari, lampu untuk pejalan kaki sudah merah dan sebuah mobil datang kearahku. Mataku membulat. Aku terus berlari namun mobil itu datang dengan cepat. Aku terlempar ke sisi jalan. Kepalaku terbentur semen trotoar. Mataku berkunang-kunang. Kepalaku pusing. Ada likuid merah yang mengalir dari kepalaku. Aku mendengar banyak suara. Aku melihat banyak orang. Itu membuatku sangat pusing. Kemudian aku menutup mataku. Aku terlalu lelah dengan semua ini. aku ingin tidur sebentar saja. Tunggulah aku, Satsuki. Aku pasti akan datang menemuimu nanti.

.

.

.

Mataku mulai terbuka. Aku langsung kembali menutup mataku ketika ada silau cahaya yang masuk ke mataku. Itu sangat menyilaukan. Kepalaku terasa pusing. Aku memegang kepalaku dan merasakan sesuatu yang tidak kasar juga tidak halus. Mungkin itu perban. Lalu aku melihat sekeliling. Ada seorang gadis berambut biru muda yang duduk di sofa sambil makan buah. Lalu disampingku duduk seorang pria berambut merah terang yang mencolok. Ia duduk tegak. Namun matanya tertutup.

"A-Anoo. Apa aku berada di rumah sakit?" tanyaku pada gadis berambut biru.

"Ah! _Nii-san_ sadar!" Gadis itu malah pergi keluar. Ketika aku beralih menengok ke arah si pria berambut merah, dia malah sudah berada didepan wajahku.

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya.

"Maaf. Aku yang seharusnya bertanya padamu. Siapa kau?"

"Aku? Apa kau lupa denganku? Aku kekasihmu."

"Apa?! Aku punya kekasih? Seorang laki-laki? Yang benar saja."

"Hmm. Sepertinya kepalamu bermasalah. Sebutkan namamu."

"Aku?"

"Maaf mengganggu. Aku harus memeriksanya dulu, tuan," seorang pria berjas putih-yang aku yakini seorang dokter-masuk bersama gadis tadi dan mengatakan bahwa ia harus memeriksaku. Aku membiarkan dia memeriksaku.

"Katakan siapa namamu," pinta dokter itu.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku mau bertanya, apa pria ini benar kekasihku?"

"Apa kau tahu siapa gadis ini?"

"Tidak. Kau tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku?"

"Apa kau tahu dimana rumahmu?"

"Tidak. Kenapa kau tidak mau menjawabku?"

"Kita harus meronsen kepalamu."

"Hei. Jangan membuatku bingung."

"Aku akan memanggil suster kesini. Tunggu sebentar, ya."

Aku merasa sedikit kesal. Aku lalu beralih pada gadis disampingku.

"Namaku adalah Kuroko Riko. Aku adalah adik sepupumu dari ayahmu. Namamu adalah Kuroko Tetsuya. Dan laki-laki ini adalah Akashi Seijuurou," ujar gadis itu yang diketahui bernama Kuroko Riko.

"Begitu, ya. Apa Akashi- _san_ itu kekasihku?"

"Hahahaha. Mungkin iya. Aku tidak begitu yakin," Kuroko- _san_ mendelik pada Akashi- _san_. Namun Akashi- _san_ tidak berkutik.

Tak lama kemudian seorang suster datang membawa kursi roda. Ketika keluar dari kamarku, aku melihat seorang gadis berambut pink. Ia cantik. Namun, ia menangis. Tangisannya semakin keras ketika ia melihatku. Mungkin saja ia teringat akan keluarganya yang dirawat di rumah sakit ini. Aku tersenyum kecil padanya. Tangisannya semakin menjadi-jadinya. Aku ingin berbicara dengannya namun tidak bisa. Suster telah mendorongku semakin menjauh.

.

Selama perjalanan, suster mengatakan padaku bahwa aku baru saja mengalami kecelakaan 2 hari yang lalu. Kepalaku terbentur sangat keras sehingga aku mengalami geger otak. Kemungkinan aku amnesia. Namun masih bisa disembuhkan. Jadi aku tak perlu khawatir. Dia juga mengatakan padaku bahwa aku masih bisa menjalani kehidupanku dalam keadaan seperti ini. Aku juga diminta untuk banyak berbicara dengan teman-temanku agar aku bisa mengingat semuanya pelan-pelan. Yah, aku harap begitu. Lagipula, ada Akashi- _san_ dan Kuroko- _san_ bersamaku.

.

.

.

Fin.

.

.

.

Yooyoooo. Apakabs guys? Sudah sekian lama sejak terkahir kali saya bikin fic. Mumpung lagi iseng dan niat ya, jadilah fic ini. gimana? Apa perlu kritik dan saran? Hahaha. Maaf.

So, saya akan membuat fic lagi dalam jangka waktu dekat dengan Fandom yang sama. Dikarenakan Fandom fav saya yang ada dewa kematiannya sudah karam kapalnya. Jadi saya sakit hati:".

Finally, Thank you for reading!

RinRiku.


End file.
